Disbelief
by ksdene
Summary: Everyone in Camelot reacts to Merlin's magic. Takes place after season four. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's time for a new story, yaaaaaaay! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review when you're done :).**

**I don't own Merlin, sorry :(**

* * *

It was a fairly ordinary day for Arthur Pendragon. His routine was fairly set, wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed, arrest Merlin for sorcery, the usual. Ok, so arresting Merlin was new. Not that it wasn't rare for Merlin to be accused of sorcery, he did hold the record for being accused of magic and being acquitted, but this time was different. This time Merlin had come right out and shown him. Arthur could still hear Merlin yelling at him to just hear him out, but he couldn't not then. He hadn't put Merlin in the dungeon because he was afraid of what Merlin would do to him. No, he knew somewhere deep down that Merlin would never do anything to hurt him. Arthur put Merlin in the dungeons to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. Now he was just sitting in his room, trying to figure out exactly what had happened this morning.

_"Sire, we need to talk." Merlin was looking down, and Arthur could detect an enormous amount of fear in the boy. Arthur began to worry, Merlin was probably the most fearless person when it came to words, why would he start being scared of what he said to him now. And he called him sire. Merlin only called him sire if there was something wrong. So Arthur did the only thing he could think of, he made a joke._  
_"We've been through this _Merlin_. I decide when we need to talk."_  
_"Not now. This is important. Arthur, I've been lying to you. Ever since the moment I came to Camelot I've lied to you. I never wanted to, but I had to if I wanted to stay alive. Arthur, just please hear me out, you have to understand."_  
_"Merlin, what ever it is I'm sure it's nothing, it's not like you have magic or something like that. Stop over exaggerating like the little girl you... you..." He looked at Merlin, who had a small flame dancing in his hand, a brief flash of gold leaving his eyes, and a single tear rolling down his cheek._  
_"Guards!" Two guards rushed in and restrained Merlin, who didn't even put up a fight. Merlin shouted one thing as the guards dragged him out._  
_"Please, just listen!"_

"Why? Why did you have to be a sorcerer Merlin? Of all thing you could have done, why did you go off and learn magic. How long have you been like this? You know magic is evil. Or do you? You always seemed touchy on the subject of magic. Was this why? Are you a druid Merlin, is that why you were so scared at that shrine? Why didn't you tell me Merlin, I could have helped you stop. I could have helped you. What should I do. Not that I'd ever tell anyone, but you're my best friend, I don't understand why you didn't just let me help you." He groaned, not noticing Gaius who had just walked in.  
"Sire." He said, a little too sharply.  
"Gaius did you know?"  
"Yes."  
"You were once a sorcerer, and you stopped, why didn't you help him stop?" Gaius sighed.  
"Merlin is special, he's not like other sorcerers Arthur. He was born with magic, he could move things before he could talk. I fear if he were to stop using magic, if that were even possible, he would die." Gaius looked at the young man in front of him who was processing the information.  
"But my father said that magic is evil, that it corrupts, doesn't that mean Merlin is evil?"  
"I think that's a question you should ask Merlin, sire." He bowed, and left. He wasn't angry anymore, he understood that Arthur would need time to figure all of this out. He just hoped that it would be alright in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just got back from Washington DC! So a short chapter a day for the next couple of days and then it'll be catch as catch can. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin as much as I own a car. So not at all.**

* * *

Leon was the first to hear the news of Merlin's arrest, except for Gaius, and to be quite honest, he did not believe that Merlin could possibly be a sorcerer. The lad was brave beyond belief, that was for sure. He thought of all the times Merlin had gone far past the call of duty, following Arthur into dangerous situations without any armour or even a sword. He was also kind, and kindness and sorcery just did not go together, did it? It was making Leon's head hurt, if Merlin of all people used magic, who else in Camelot was a traitor? Magic was corrupting everything and everyone from Morgana to Merlin, even the least likely people had magic. He realized something as he walked through the halls of the palace that day: many if not all of the servants were angry at Merlin's arrest.  
"Did you hear about Merlin? Apparently he actually used magic in front of the king."  
"Yeah, and the prat arrested him! We all know Merlin would never do anything to harm the king, how could the fact that he has magic change that!" There were two maids carrying baskets of laundry walking down the corridor, oblivious to the knight not far behind. Leon had to stifle a laugh at the fact that some of other servants had picked up on Merlin's favorite name for Arthur. He could tell by their accents that they weren't from Camelot originally. Over the past year people from other kingdoms had taken everything they owned and moved to Camelot, hoping to have a better life. While other kingdoms were suffering economically, Camelot had been thriving. Even if it weren't, Arthur wouldn't raise taxes until the royal family itself had lost its last coin. Perhaps the people knew that Arthur was a fair and just king unlike his father. Perhaps that's why they were so angry. Merlin had a funny habit of touching the lives of everyone he had come into contact with. Everyone seemed to love him and he loved everyone back. There were very few people who didn't like him. Off the top of his head Leon could only think of one person who truly hated Merlin: Morgana. 'Well Morgana hates everyone.' He thought, watching the two young maids walk away.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter yay! And if you haven't already checked it out, you should take a look at the other Merlin story I'm working on, entitled, Dear Diary.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do not own Merlin. All I own is an insane addiction to writing reveal fics.**

* * *

Gwen stood in front of Arthur in shock. Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Merlin has magic. He came right out and showed it to me. Gaius says he was born with it, but I don't know what I should do. Why does Merlin have to be a sorcerer of all things Gwen?" Arthur slumped down, trying in vain not to cry.  
"I don't know Arthur, but I do think you should talk to him. Get the whole story. You said that Gaius told you he was born with magic. Find out if that's true. Merlin can't help if he was born with magic anymore than you could help being born a prince. I think, as confused as you are right now, Merlin is the only one who can explain things to you. But you have to trust him. I know it's hard, I'm hurt too, but Merlin has been our friend for a long time. Almost everyone we are close to became that way because of Merlin. We wouldn't even be married if it weren't for him. I just can't believe that Merlin could possibly be evil." Gwen felt betrayed for the same reason as Arthur. They didn't want to lose Merlin like they lost Morgana. She was surprised however, that the next thing that Arthur did was call a guard in.  
"Inform Sirs Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan, as well as Gaius, that they are to come to the throne room immediately."  
"Yes sire." The guard bowed before leaving.  
"Arthur?"  
"Gwen, will you please go ahead down? I'm going to go and get Merlin. The idiot has some explaining to do.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'll put the next chapter up later. And I'll probably put up another chapter of Dear Diary up soon. It's going to be a day of updates for your friendly neighborhood ksdene!**


End file.
